


Why had it turned out like this?

by vettany2



Series: Twosetviolin: Taken out of the drawer [6]
Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Angst, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vettany2/pseuds/vettany2
Summary: Brett breaks up with his girlfriend and in order to make her jealous and eventually get back together, he persuades Eddy to fake a relationship with him. For Brett everything works perfectly, but that's not the case for Eddy...A part of a Oneshot collection called Taken out of the drawer I published on Wattpad.
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: Twosetviolin: Taken out of the drawer [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031106
Kudos: 8





	Why had it turned out like this?

I dropped back on the bench in our garden. Belle sat next to me and grabbed my hand. Her inquisitive look was piercing through me.

"What can I do? Just ask me." I helplessly told her. I think that when she finishes, I'll become a official mess. A best friend, who's unable to even be friends. A pile of something that used to be Eddy.

"Why are you so unhappy? I've never seen you this sad." she asked me. In her voice, there was sorrow.

"I've no chance with them." I answered her. I felt ashamed so I turned my head away from her, so she couldn't see that one tear, which escaped from my closed eyelids.

"So you finally fell in love? With whom?" She asked directly. I told her everything. I didn't leave out nothing. After my talk she became speechless.

"I shouldn't do it, now I'm destroyed. I feel like a complete idiot." I literally started to cry because the weight of that whole situation fell on me. Eventhough everything started so innocently.

\---

That week was Brett really sad and frustrated 'cause him and his girlfriend Tiff were having lots of fights. It almost seemed like their relationship was going south for good. But Brett loved his girlfriend very much and this whole situation was so suffocating for him. Eddy felt bad for him 'cause he was unable to help him.

That one particular day it was really bad. Brett came sad, frustrated and desperate. After a cup of coffee Eddy finally found out Brett and Tiff broke up. But Brett didn't want to accept it. He kept saying he was wrong and how she must have left him because he did something wrong.

"Eddy, you have to help me." He kept repeating over and over. But neither of them knew what to do to try and fix Brett's ruined relationship until Brett got that one idea.

"What if I made her jealous because I don't need her and then she would like to get me back?" Brett became obsessed with this idea and when combined with that "You have to help me bro." Eddy got almost no room to object.

So they did it. They attempted to fake a relationship to make Tiff jealous. And hell they were so believable. Everyone really thought Brett converted to the same-sex orientation, because everyone was sure Eddy was gay since birth - but that was just a rumor because he had never had a proper relationship, okay?

With Eddy's help Brett got back his girlfriend and everything was supposed to be a happy end, right? So what went wrong?

This was happy end just for Brett, not for Eddy. For Eddy it became a nightmare.

\---

Eddy didn't know why he even agreed with that stupid idea in the beginning. But who was he, to refuse to help his best friend? He couldn't refuse Brett. So he agreed.

In the beginning it was okay. Like it was a little weird to act madly in love with his best friend, sometimes he felt so cringey because he wasn't gay. Only he became used to it. He started to like it. And what was worse, he probably became to like Brett more that he should. When he finally became aware of his growing affection, there was no going back. He couldn't stop it.

From now on, everything was different. Eddy was different. He had to act like he loves him in order to help him get back Tiff but deep inside he knew he doesn't want them to get back together. And that feeling was eating him alive from inside.

He felt ashamed of himself for even feeling like that. He wanted it to stop and go back where they were before that stupid idea. So he only prayed that Brett at some point finally understands that him and Tiff simply weren't meant to be and they would end this stupid charade.

Again, Eddy's wish got ignored and Brett got back to Tiff. That meant an end to their fake relationship and a release for Brett. BUT... again, not for Eddy.

He thought that when that happened, it would help him to get over his feelings for Brett. He hoped that knowing he has no chance would help him. Unfortunately, it left him depressed and longing for Brett, for his previous touches and smiles, that were now directed towards Tiff.

But nothing was that bad than the last drop to Eddy's desperate struggling. They finished another video for their youtube channel and afterwards planned to celebrate it with a bubble tea, so they went to their favourite bubble tea place. Eddy was glad he has some time with Brett alone, because the past week or so, Brett was occupied mostly with Tiff. He was glad he can spend some time with the person he secretly loves.

Instead of that, he eventually couldn't. Tiff showed herself in their favourite spot. Brett of course invited her to sit with them and Eddy was now forced to third-wheel them. He had to go calm himself to the restroom if he wanted to get out of it without them noticing anything. He hoped he can manage to spend the time with both of them but when he finally collected himself enough to face them with a smile, the world just played with him again. When he finally stepped out of the restroom, he spotted Brett and Tiff kissing. They apparently made use of the time he was away and decided to do some couple stuff. He couldn't take it. It broke his heart. He ran back to the restroom and had to breathe violently so the tears would stay in his eyes. Then he decided, he's not able to sit with them neither today not in the near future. So he apologized with some crappy excuse and left the shop, almost in tears.

And here he was at home, sitting at their bench in a garden, crying his eyes out to Belle.


End file.
